


U.S 1

by Megin



Series: U.S 1 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Marvel 616 References, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megin/pseuds/Megin
Summary: Marvel in the 80s had a long history of toy-based comics production.One of their jobs came with the Tyco toy company, which mainly produced radio-controlled trucks, but since they were simple models, they did not have a story behind it.So they created US 1, the first trucker superhero.The serial came out in 83 and went on for 12 numbers.After the conclusion of the main series, the character of US made some cameo with She-Hulk and Rocket Raccoon. He reappeared in 2010 in a Team-up with Deadpool and in 2011 he is seen among the aspiring babysitters for the daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones.Since then nothing has been known.The original stories of US were really stupid, but they were not bad, in fact, they were fun and entertaining.When I discovered this character I said to myself: why not take it back and give it a better origin?But keeping those few elements for which stood out.In short, give life to his Reboot.And here the adventures of the most commercial superhero ever start again!





	U.S 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [US1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463268) by MeinfridBlackforest. 



Night, somewhere in Nevada.

A man was sitting at a bar counter, intent on drinking all that would help him get through the hated reality.

He wore a black suit with a jacket and tie.

The only thing that did not match was the red headband he wore.

At first glance he looked like the kind of person who had seen him cooked and raw, his face was sad and his look was glassy exactly like the bottle in front of him.

"Hey, why that face?" the bartender asked him

"Pour another glass." the annoyed man answered.

"Ok, but see you go slow."

"Leave the bottle too."

"Absolutely not."

Before the barman could take the bottle, the man pulled out a bunch of US dollars and placed them on the counter.  
The bartender then looked at the money, remaining impressed.

"Come on friend, just for a simple Scotch bottle is too much."

"Consider it a pension fund." the man answered.

The bartender accepted the money and left the bottle next to the dead-minded man.

He looked at the glass, stood still for a while and then threw it down, filling it immediately afterwards.

"At the beginning ... I did not ask for much." These were the words that echoed within him.

But who was that man?

The answer to the question came from the door shortly after, when three bizarre types crossed the threshold of the bar.

One of them, who was a raccoon said:

"Ulysses Solomon Archer, finally!"


End file.
